


Friends That Should Have Been

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [84]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Friendship, Ghost Allison, Ghosts, M/M, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sighs and continues to play his video game. “You do realize that you standing in front of the TV does nothing because I can see through you, you know.”</p><p>Allison continues to stand, well more like float, in front of the TV, making the screen behind her appear as if it’s underwater. It’s kind of annoying, if Stiles is being honest, but he could still keep playing. But… Last time he did that, she turned the power off and he’d lost not only his spot in the game but half of his 10 page paper he’d left open on his computer and hadn’t saved (Allison apologized big time for that one). So he pauses the game and looks up at her. She’s frowning, her arms folded across her chest, and Stiles knows what’s coming, but he was hoping he could avoid it.</p><p>"Stiles," she says, and it sounds normal. As if she were there, as if she were alive and not dead and appearing as a corporeal being. The first time it happened, it freaked Stiles out a little (aside from actually seeing her in the first place) with how non-ghostly it was to hear her. It also kind of hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends That Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "FIC PROMPT: Stiles/Ghost!Allison. friends that should have been. Like stiles still talks to her sometimes and only he can see her because he felt so much guilt over her death but he's dealt with it now with her help and now they just hang out. maybe one of the rest of the pack finds out."
> 
> For the Tumblr post of this prompt click [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/110970583033/fic-prompt-stiles-ghost-allison-friends-that).
> 
> This is more about Stiles and Allison's friendship, but there is Sterek at the end, and Allison helps facilitate that happening.

Stiles sighs and continues to play his video game. “You do realize that you standing in front of the TV does nothing because I can  _see through you_ , you know.”

Allison continues to stand, well more like float, in front of the TV, making the screen behind her appear as if it’s underwater. It’s kind of annoying, if Stiles is being honest, but he could still keep playing. But… Last time he did that, she turned the power off and he’d lost not only his spot in the game but half of his 10 page paper he’d left open on his computer and hadn’t saved (Allison apologized big time for that one). So he pauses the game and looks up at her. She’s frowning, her arms folded across her chest, and Stiles knows what’s coming, but he was hoping he could avoid it.

"Stiles," she says, and it sounds normal. As if she were there, as if she were alive and not dead and appearing as a corporeal being. The first time it happened, it freaked Stiles out a little (aside from actually seeing her in the first place) with how non-ghostly it was to hear her. It also kind of hurt.

"Stiles," she says again, this time her voice a little sad and disappointed. He knows what she’s going to say, and he doesn’t want to hear it. But, he’s going to listen to her say it anyway. She comes to float close to him and hover next to him on the couch.

No one else is home or around, not that they’d see anything but Stiles staring off into space or talking to himself. It’s probably for the best. In a twisted selfish way, Stiles is glad he’s the only one that can see Allison like this. He deserves it after all.

"It’s not your fault you know," Allison finally says after a few moments of silence.

Stiles rubs a hand over his face and lets out another tired sigh. “I know. You’ve told me.”

"Yeah, but some days I don’t think you believe me, especially today."

Today. Because today was the anniversary of the day it happened. The day he… the nogitsune killed Allison.

"If I hadn’t of—"

"Stiles, shut up," Allison interrupts, her voice sharp. "Don’t you even start that again. I’m not putting up with it." Stiles looks over to her, his eyes wet with unshed tears, and Allison gives him a warm smile. She moves her hand as if to cup Stiles’s cheek, but all he feels is cold air. It’s nice all the same though.

"I’ve never blamed you," she goes on, "and it was never your fault. None of it. I have nothing to forgive you for because you have nothing to apologize for, Stiles. I just wish… I wish you’d believe me."

"I do. I do believe you. I just…"

"Haven’t forgiven yourself?" Stiles nods. "Oh, how I wish you would, Stiles."

Stiles lets out a sad laugh. “Maybe I will someday.” He looks over at Allison, and although he knows it’s not what she wanted to hear, she nods as if she knows that’s as good as she’ll get today. “Now are you going to watch me kill some zombies now, or what?”

Allison rolls her eyes with a grin and waves for him to get on with it. He wishes she could play with him, but the last time they tried, he had to buy a new controller because she had fried it. He unpauses the game and plays, Allison eventually cheering him on and telling him what to do. As usual.

~

It had been a few months after the whole nogitsune thing ended that she had appeared. She claimed that she couldn’t stand seeing him so upset about her and feeling so guilty for her death  _that he was not responsible for_ that she had to come back to put it right. And then she… kind of stayed. It was nice actually, having her around even though he was the only one that could see her.

She didn’t stick around all the time, said she’d go to check in on her dad and make sure he and Isaac were doing okay. She’d check on Lydia, and every once a while Derek because _he’s alone too much you know. I think he can sense I’m there sometimes, it’s weird. You should go see him, Stiles. I think he’d like it._  She’d visit Scott, sometimes too, and Stiles always knew when she did because she’d have a mixture of happiness and sadness on her face.

She’d broke down one time after one of the visits to Scott. “I’m… I’m glad he’s doing okay and moving on, you know? I am. But… it hurts. I mean, I know we weren’t really even together there at the end, but…” She wiped away tears that never seemed to land. It was the one time that Stiles wished so hard he could touch her, hold her in his arms and rub her back and comfort her. But all he could do was sit by her and listen and tell her as much, what he’d do if she weren’t a ghost. 

"I wish you could too," she’d said, "but… this is okay. It’s… enough." She lowered her head so it seemed like she was resting it on his shoulder. It kind of made his arm numb and tingle, but he didn’t really mind. "Kira’s super cute though," she’d said eventually. "They’re really cute together. I’m happy for him." 

After that, Allison mainly stuck around Stiles. He didn’t mind since the rest of the pack was busy with other things, and Stiles found himself choosing to spend time with Allison rather than go out.

"You can’t hang out with your ghost friend all the time you know," she says one night when he’s home alone, purposefully skipping out on being a third wheel to Scott and Kira at the movies. "You know how depressing that is right?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Believe me, it has crossed my mind. It’s your fault. If you were a normal ghost, I wouldn’t want to hang out with you. I’d be running for the hills to get as far away as I could.”

Allison rolls her eyes right back at him. “You watch way too many movies. And you know, us ghosts, hate that misconception of us.”

"Us ghosts? What you have ghost buddies? You guys have meetings or something?"

"As a matter of fact we do. I met that man, Harold, who died of a heart attack across the street at our weekly gathering, and he was very nice. Even asked me out."

Stiles stares at her, eyes wide. “Oh my god. You’re kidding, right?”

Allison laughs so hard she snorts. “Well, I did meet Harold. And he did ask me out. But we don’t have weekly meetings. Although… that is a good idea. Maybe I could start something up?”

Stiles shoves playfully at her, his hand going right through her arm, making it feel like he’s fingers are receiving tiny pin pricks. “You would.”

She gives him a look that screams “Duh of course I would,” and he laughs turning back to the movie they’re watching. After a little while Allison gets fidgety, enough so that she keeps passing through his arm or leg, and it’s getting annoying.

"Dude?" he says. He means to sound annoyed, but he thinks it comes off more fond than anything.

"Sorry," she says, biting her lip. He knows that look. It’s the look that says she’s got more to say.

"What?"

"Well… I’ve been thinking…. and… I really think you should go see Derek."

Stiles groans. “Allison, we’ve been through this.”

"But you like him!"

"So?!" Stiles pinches the bridge of his nose. "We’ve been through this. You’re the only one that knows that, and I’m pretty sure Derek sees me as nothing more than an annoying teenager he begrudgingly accepts as pack."

"Uhhhhh I don’t think that’s true." And the way she says it, as a fact and not just as something a supportive friend would say, is suspicious.

Stiles raises an eyebrow and narrows his eyes at her. “What do you know?”

Allison bites her bottom lip again. “I uh may have gone to see him today?”

"And?"

"And… I may have overheard and seen something I shouldn’t have?"

Stiles’s eyes widen. “Oh my god.”

Allison winces and nods, like she knows exactly what Stiles thought of and is confirming it. “Yeah, and uh…. he was definitely picturing you and kept saying your name. So, um, yeah I’m pretty sure he likes you, too.”

"Oh. My. God." Stiles can feel his face flush, and he’s sure it’s beet red, from embarrassment or something else entirely he’s not sure.

Allison nods, and she actually looks kind of excited by all of this instead of absolutely mortified. Stiles asks her as much.

She shrugs. “You get used to it as a ghost. You see and hear a lot of things when people don’t know you’re there. Even if they  _can_  see you,” she says pointedly. It takes a second, but Stiles gets it and immediately grabs the nearest pillow and puts it in his lap, looking scandalized and his face going redder.

"You could have said something!" Stiles shouts, his voice coming out higher than normal.

Allison rolls her eyes. “Geez, Stiles, it’s not like I stick around and watch. It’s only happened a few times, and I’ve left immediately every time, so don’t get your panties in a twist.”

"Don’t, for one second, think you had any effect whatsoever on my panties," Stiles shouts, in his best imitation of Julia Stiles, and Allison doubles over in laughter. This causes Stiles to laugh, and they are both laughing so hard that he almost misses the knock on the door.

The knock comes again, louder this time. He looks back at Allison and she looks nervous. He gives her a questioning look.

"I, uh, may have forgotten to tell you that Derek texted you and I may have replied back pretending to be you and invited him over."

"Allison!" he shouts, and all she does is shrug and smirk. "I thought we were friends," he says, sounding betrayed.

"We are, and I’m awesome, and you love me, and you’re welcome. Now go answer the door."

He sighs, his shoulders sagging as he stands from the couch to do as she says. When he opens the door, Derek is on the other side, frowning, his brow furrowed and he’s looking over Stiles’s shoulder and behind him into the house, like he’s looking for someone.

"Who were you talking to?" Derek asks.

"Uh hi to you too."

Derek continues as if Stiles didn’t say anything. “Why did you yell, Allison? Who’s here with you?”

Oh shit. The whole werewolf thing, of course Derek heard Stiles talking to Allison the entire time he walked up to the house. Geez, how much did he hear? Stiles looks back over his shoulder to Allison who’s hovering nearby and she scrunches up her face before nodding.

"Uh, better come in," Stiles says, opening the door wider for Derek to step in.

~

"For how long?" Derek says, looking between Stiles and the space next to Stiles where he assumes Allison is (she is, but he doesn’t know that).

"She appeared a few months after… everything. Been here ever since," Stiles answers.

Derek looks to where Allison is. “And, you’re okay with that? Being here in that form?”

Allison answers, and Stiles repeats back her words. “She says she chose to come back, and she can chose to leave if she wants. But until then, she’s okay with staying. She says she wants to help.”

Derek nods. “Does Scott know?”

And Stiles answers without Allison having to open her mouth. “No. And you can’t tell him. She doesn’t want him to know. She doesn’t really want anyone to know, but she told me it was okay to tell you.”

Derek nods again and leans back into the couch, taking all of this information in. He doesn’t hear it, but Allison must have said something to Stiles because Stiles gasps, hisses out an “Allison,” his eyes widen, and he snaps his head to look at her, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What is it?" Derek asks, although he doesn’t think Stiles will tell him.

Stiles shakes his head. “Nothing. Uh… so did you want to stick around? Watch a movie? I was going to order pizza?”

Derek’s lips curl up slightly. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

Stiles grins and gets up to get the number of the nearby pizza place off the fridge. Derek sits and listens to what is for him a one-sided conversation.

~

"Well, I’m off to meet Harold," Allison says, following Stiles into the kitchen.

"Wait. Seriously? You actually said yes to a date with him? The guy was like 60 years old when he died!"

Allison seems unfazed by this news. “Little known fact, when you die and come back as a ghost, you come back at whatever age you were when you were at the prime of your life.”

"Really?"

Allison bobs her head. “Sometimes it means you’re still the same age you were when you died, but for some people it means they come back younger. Harold is a ruggedly handsome 48 year old ghost.”

"That’s still pretty old, Allison."

She waves him off. “We’re dead, Stiles. Who cares about age?”

"Point taken. Alright. Have fun. Be… safe."

Allison laughs and shakes her head. “Right back at ya,” she says with a wink and disappears.

Stiles calls and orders the pizza, then returns to Derek in the living room.

"What was that all about?" Derek asks when Stiles sits down on the couch next to him, much too close for it to be interpreted as friends. Derek doesn’t seem to mind though, even lifts his arm to rest behind Stiles’s shoulders on the back of the couch.

"Oh, nothing." Stiles reaches forward to grab the remote and when he sits back, he leans a little more into Derek. "Any movie preferences?"

~

By the time they polish off the pizza and are on to their second movie, Stiles is practically on top of Derek with Derek’s arms around him, their legs tangled together on the couch. They’re cuddling and warm, with Stiles nuzzling Derek’s neck and collar bone and Derek rubbing small circles in his back, neither of them really focusing on the movie.

Allison appears, groans (making Stiles giggle), and disappears again. Stiles doesn’t really care. They’ll swap stories tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
